Test Your Might
Test Your Might is a mini-game that first appeared in the original Mortal Kombat as an interlude between battles, similar to breaking. The minigame consists of the player's character standing above one of five blocks of increasing hardness, depending on how far the player has progressed in Test Your Might. The player would have to hammer multiple buttons until the gauge next to their character passed a certain point, and then would have to press the Block button to strike. If they were above this point, their character would break the block in front of them. Otherwise, their hand would bounce off the object sitting in front of them. Original Iteration The minigame appears at different intervals depending on whether the game is played in one-player or two-player mode. In one-player mode, it appears after every three battle victories, no matter how many battles take place. The player starts off on wood, and after breaking it would move up to stone, steel, ruby, and diamond, then back to wood after diamond is broken. The breaking point on the gauge is raised with the increasing hardness of each block. However, since the one-player mode ends after the twelfth battle victory (against Shang Tsung), this mode gives players only three chances to test their might before their game is over. This means that the two hardest blocks of the five (ruby and diamond) are reachable only after a player wins at least two Test Your Might minigames in two-player mode. The mini-game also appears after every five consecutive two-player battles, with each player's progress maintained individually. Breaking each block rewards points as follows: *Wood: 100,000 points, equivalent to a Fatality bonus *Stone: 200,000 points, equivalent to a Flawless Victory bonus *Steel: 500,000 points, equivalent to a Double Flawless bonus *Ruby: 1,000,000 points *Diamond: 2,000,000 points Later Iterations The mini-game was never featured in any sequel until Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, where it returned with improved graphics and a similar but longer block sequence (bamboo, coal, oak, brick, redwood, marble, iron, diamond). Whereas in Mortal Kombat Test Your Might was there to earn points, in Deadly Alliance it is used to earn Koins which can be used to unlock contents and features in the Krypt. The character will also react to the player's success or failure. The Test Your Might mini-game never returned in Mortal Kombat: Deception or Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. However, in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, the minigame appears whenever the player needs to perform some feat of strength, and at times, even during specific parts of boss battles. Test Your Might is a gameplay feature in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, but not in its traditional form. Here, the player drives the opponent through a certain amount of walls. In this instance, the player can either cause damage to their opponent, or resist how much damage the opponent causes to them. Test Your Might makes a return in Mortal Kombat (2011) as a series of minigames in the Challenge Tower, with new additions including Gold, Amber, Sapphire, Titanium, and other such materials. In this version, however, the challenges are stuck to a pre-selected character. Test Your Might also makes an appearance in Mortal Kombat X as a minigame in many towers, including the Living Towers. In the Traditional Towers, the minigame has its own tower, with a new series of items: Pine Boards, Walnut Carving, Teak Log, Brick Pile, Coal Skull, Tekunin Tin, Golden Beast, Copper Head Vise, Platinum Bust, and Titanium Symbol. Success in destroying all of these items unlocks the Revenant skin for Sub-Zero, as well as the Almighty trophy/achievement. Other towers that incorporate a Test Your Might stage sometimes utilize unique items shaped like the Kamidogu of the original timeline, e.g., the Earthrealm Emerald (resembling the original Earthrealm Kamidogu), or a circular Relic bearing the symbol of the winning faction, though these special Test Your Might events are only exclusive to War Tower and Invasion Tower runs, usually as the 3rd Challenge in the former tower and the 6th Challenge in the latter. Unlike previous versions of Test Your Might, when a player fails this challenge in MKX, they will be killed by another character who is spectating the challenge offscreen, all while the narrator laughs at the failed attempt. There is also a Versus Test Your Might version, where two human players on the same console are pit against each other. The players are not penalized in any way if one completed the task before the other, only if they happen to fail in smashing their target. Test Your Might Death List The following listed can happen at any time: *Kung Lao's hat flies and cuts the failure's head off. *The failure is blown to pieces by falling Cyrax Bombs. *A hook impales the failure's throat and takes him/her up in the air, and seconds later their blood rains down. *Ermac's telekinesis grabs the failure's head and yanks it off. *The failure's head is eaten by a swarm of D'Vorah's insects. *The failure is burned alive. *The failure is electrocuted by Raiden's lightning until he/she explodes. *The failure is shot to death by arrows. *Kitana's fan cuts the failure's face off and his/her brain pops out. *Mileena's sais pierce the failure's head. *Scorpion's spear pierces the side of the failure's head and yanks it off over the call of "Get over here!" *The failure is riddled by machine gun fire, and when they fall dead, Jax calls out "Gotcha!" *The failure is forced through a Netherrealm portal by Scorpion's spear as he calls "Come here!" Once the player has seen all the deaths possible in this mode, the achievement/trophy Not Dead Yet unlocks. Trivia *Originally, Test Your Might was going to appear in Mortal Kombat II, but it was removed. Gallery Test_your_might_2.jpg Mkda-minigames02.jpg|Test Your Might in MK:DA. Test_your_might_arena01.png|Test Your Might arena in MK: DA. Drahmin_success.png|Drahmin successfully shows his might. Test_your_Might.png|''MK 2011's Test Your Might Logo. Might.png|The font used for "MIGHT" in ''MK 2011. Testyourmight_icon.png|The icon in the Challenge Tower. Test_your_might.jpg|Test Your Might in MK 2011. 16_mkximages08.jpg|Johnny Cage failing to show his might. 16_mkximages36.jpg|''MKX's Test Your Might loading screen. MK9-TYM-Challenge 1 - Pine Boards with Sonya.png|''MK 2011's Test Your Might with: Sonya Blade and a stack of Pine Boards. MK9-TYM-Challenge 2 - Teak with Kano.png|''MK 2011's Test Your Might with: Kano and a Teak log. MK9-TYM-Challenge 3 - Oak with Cyrax.png|''MK 2011's Test Your Might with: Cyrax and an Oak log. MK9-TYM-Challenge 4 - Bamboo with Nightwolf.png|''MK 2011's Test Your Might with: Nightwolf and a bundle of Bamboo. MK9-TYM-Challenge 5 - Head with Raiden.png|''MK 2011's Test Your Might with: Raiden and a rotting severed Head. MK9-TYM-Challenge 6 - Coal with Noob.png|''MK 2011's Test Your Might with: Noob Saibot and a lump of Coal. MK9-TYM-Challenge 7 - Bricks with Baraka.png|''MK 2011's Test Your Might with: Baraka and a stack of Bricks. MK9-TYM-Challenge 8 - Marble with Smoke.png|''MK 2011's Test Your Might with: Smoke and a Marble dragon. MK9-TYM-Challenge 9 - Silver with Kung Lao.png|''MK 2011's Test Your Might with: Kung Lao and two large Silver bricks. MK9-TYM-Challenge 10 - Gold with Reptile.png|''MK 2011's Test Your Might with: Reptile and a Gold ring rack. MK9-TYM-Challenge 11 - Iron with Sindel.png|''MK 2011's Test Your Might with: Sindel and an Iron box. MK9-TYM-Challenge 12 - Titanium with Shang Tsung.png|''MK 2011's Test Your Might with: Shang Tsung and a Titanium shell. MK9-TYM-Challenge 13 - Amber with Noob.png|''MK 2011's Test Your Might with: Noob Saibot again, this time with a large chunk of Amber. MK9-TYM-Challenge 14 - Pearl with Ermac.png|''MK 2011's Test Your Might with: Ermac with a large Pearl. MK9-TYM-Challenge 15 - Sapphire with Quan Chi.png|''MK 2011's Test Your Might with: Quan Chi with a large special-cut hunk of Sapphire. MK9-TYM-Challenge 16 - Diamond with Cyber Sub-Zero.png|''MK 2011's Test Your Might with: Cyber Sub-Zero and a skull bust carved from Diamond. MKX-TYM-Challenge 1 - Pine Boards.png|''MKX's Test Your Might with: Tremor and a stack of Pine Boards. MKX-TYM-Challenge 2 - Walnut Carving.png|''MKX's Test Your Might with: Predator and a Walnut Carving. MKX-TYM-Challenge 3 - Teak Log.png|''MKX's Test Your Might with: Liu Kang and a Teak Log. MKX-TYM-Challenge 4 - Bricks.png|''MKX's Versus Test Your Might with: Sub-Zero/Mileena and a Brick Pile. MKX-TYM-Challenge 5 - Coal Skull.png|''MKX's Test Your Might with: Shinnok and a flaming Coal-made Skull. MKX-TYM-Challenge 6 - Tekunin Tin.png|''MKX's Test Your Might with: Johnny Cage and a Dog-lion statue made from Tekunin Tin. MKX-TYM-Challenge 7 - Golden Beast.png|''MKX's Test Your Might with: Erron Black and a Golden Beast statue. MKX-TYM-Challenge 8 - Copper Head Vise.png|''MKX's Test Your Might with: Jason Voorhees and a severed head in a Copper Head Vise. MKX-TYM-Challenge 9 - Platinum Bust.png|''MKX's Test Your Might with: Ermac and a Shao Kahn Platinum Bust. MKX-TYM-Challenge 10 - Titanium Symbol.png|''MKX's Test Your Might with: Reptile and a Titanium Symbol of the Mortal Kombat Tournament. Mortal Kombat X Test Your Might Object - Tarkatan Skull.png|''MKX's Test Your Might with: Johnny Cage and the Tarkatan Skull. MKX-TYM-Others-Earthrealm Emerald.png|''MKX's Test Your Might with: Kitana and an Earthrealm Kamidogu-shaped Emerald. MKX-TYM-Others-Netherrealm Ruby.png|''MKX's Test Your Might with: Tremor and a Netherrealm Kamidogu-shaped Ruby. MKX-TYM-Others-Chaos Topaz.png|''MKX's Test Your Might with: Scorpion and a Chaosrealm Kamidogu-shaped Topaz. MKX-TYM-Others-Outworld Amethyst.png|''MKX's Test Your Might with: Scorpion and an Outworld Kamidogu-shaped Amethyst. Mortal Kombat X Test Your Might Object - Edenia-shaped Diamond.png|''MKX's Test Your Might with: Kitana and an Edenia Kamidogu-shaped Diamond. MKX-TYM-Others-Faction Relic - Lin Kuei.png|''MKX's Test Your Might with: Liu Kang and a Lin Kuei Faction Relic. MKX-TYM-Others-Faction Relic - White Lotus.png|''MKX's Test Your Might with: Sub-Zero and a White Lotus Faction Relic. MKX-TYM-Others-Faction Relic - Special Forces.png|''MKX's Test Your Might with: Erron Black and a Special Forces Faction Relic. MKX-TYM-Others-Faction Relic - Black Dragon.png|''MKX's Test Your Might with: Liu Kang and a Black Dragon Faction Relic. MKX-TYM-Others-Faction Relic - Brotherhood of Shadows.png|''MKX's Test Your Might with: Predator and a Brotherhood of Shadows Faction Relic. See also *Test Your Sight *Test Your Luck *Test Your Strike *Test Your Balance *Test Your Slice Category:Glossary Category:Mini Games Category:Gameplay Category:Content